One minute to hide
by Skovko
Summary: Aria and Seth are in a relationship together and they like to live out their dirty fantasies. This night Seth finally agrees to make Aria's rape fantasy come true.


Aria grabbed the two beers, turned around and saw the look on Seth's face. It was a look she knew all too well. That dirty look, that dark look. He was up to something. He wanted to play tonight. She smiled a little to herself. She loved when he had this look. She wondered what he wanted to play later. She started walking towards him with the beers.

They had been together for six months and their sexlife was amazing. They both liked to play and they both liked to get down and dirty. He loved being in charge and she loved being dominated. They had been living out some of their fantasies but there were still a lot they hadn't explored yet.

She handed him his beer.

"Here you go, babe," she said.  
"Thanks," he said and took it.

She sat down next to him.

He was drinking his beer in silence. She knew better than to ask him what was on his mind when he had that look. She would soon find out. She emptied her beer fast and just waited for him to be done with his. She had no idea what he was planning but she already felt herself getting wet no matter what it might be. He never disappointed her when it came to sex.

Her mind was wandering. Who would he be tonight? Mr Rollins, sir, master, daddy? Or maybe someone new? She was hoping for someone new. She loved it when they tried new things.

"Let's go home," he said and snatched her out of her dirty thoughts.

He took her hand and they started walking home together.

They walked home in silence. He was always silent when he was in that mood. She knew why. He was running through his plan in his head, trying to figure out how it might would work out. Even in his fantasies he was a control freak and wanted everything to be perfect. She didn't mind though.

He locked the door behind them as they had entered his home. She took off her boots and jacket and he did the same. She was standing with her back against him when he turned off the light. Before she could react, she felt his strong hand around her throat. This could only mean master, she thought, but she quickly realized this was someone new as he came close to her ear.

"When I let go, you have one minute to run and hide. I will haunt you down, I will find you, and I will force myself upon you," he growled.

She felt a joy inside. This could only mean that he was about to make her rape fantasy come true. He had said he would think about it, mainly because this was a sexgame he hadn't done before. She had assured him that she had tried it before several times and that she really enjoyed it. No matter how much she would cry, scream, beg and even fight back, she would enjoy every second of it.

"One minute," he growled and let go of her throat.

She hurried out of the hallway and into the house. One minute really isn't long when you have to hide from a maniac. She couldn't think. She was already so horny knowing what was about to come so her mind couldn't think straight. She crawled inside the narrow space between the couch and the wall, knowing it probably wasn't the safest place to hide but she was out of time.

She heard him walking down the hallway. He didn't call out or say anything. He was just walking slow, taking his time as he started looking through some of the rooms. Her heart was beating so fast as he entered the livingroom that she was sure he could hear it. Through the darkness she could see his silhouette as she peeked out from behind the couch. He wasn't looking in her direction. He walked slowly through the livingroom and pass the couch, moving on towards the kitchen.

She quietly crawled out from behind the couch and started tiptoeing back to where she came from. She thought it might give her an advantage to hide in one of the rooms he had already looked through.

She didn't hear him come back into the livingroom. She didn't know he was so close behind her until she felt his arm around her throat. He was dragging her down towards the floor. She screamed and tried to claw her way free from his grip but he was too strong. She landed on the floor on her left side. She kicked backwards, connecting with some part of his body, but she didn't have time to see where she had actually hit him or if he was alright. He seemed alright though since he grabbed her legs and dragged her towards him. She screamed again while trying to kick free but without any luck.

He spun her around on her stomach and used his entire upper body to hold her down.

"Lie still, bitch!" He yelled.

She couldn't move. She started crying and pleading instead.

"Please don't hurt me," she begged.

He didn't answer. He was still holding her down as his right hand started pulling her dress up.

"Please don't do this," she begged.  
"Shut up!" He sneered.

He had her dress up to her back, revealing her thong. He grabbed it and tore it off her with one quick move. She gasped. His hand went to his own pants and she heard the zipper go down. He released the pressure on her upper body as he moved between her legs, forcing them apart with his knees. She tried to get back up but he quickly pushed her back down with one hand while pushing down his pants and boxers with the other.

"I said, lie still, bitch!" He sneered.  
"Don't do this to me," she cried.

He ignored her words and pushed himself down on top of her. She felt his dick force its way inside her and she whimpered and started to move her arms in an attempt to get free. He grabbed both her wrists and pinned them down to the floor as he started to move in and out of her.

He was fucking her so hard that it hurt. Pain and pleasure all at once. She kept crying and begging but it was pointless. He kept fucking her, slamming into her as hard as he could. He growled at her between his movements.

"I... said... shut... up!"

His voice was dark, much darker than she had ever experienced before, and it only turned her on even more. She felt herself getting close. He let go off one of her wrists, grabbed her hair and pulled her head backwards. The rough movement made her cum. She cried out, trying not to sound like she was actually having an orgasm, but she knew he felt it. He pushed her head back down and slammed into her a few more times before cumming himself.

He rolled down beside her and looked at her. Even with tears streaming down her face, she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.  
"I'm more than alright. Thank you," she answered and smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"So... how did you feel about it?" She asked him, feeling a bit nervous.  
"We are so doing that again," he answered.


End file.
